


The Making of an Heir

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Breeding, Cuckolding, F/M, I'm sorry for this guys, Impregnation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, a bit of softness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Black Hat wants an heir to take over Black Hat Organization when he tires of running it. Demencia and Dr. Flug are the surrogate parents. This is just porn.





	The Making of an Heir

"I want an heir," Black Hat announced as he burst into Dr. Flug's laboratory.

The doctor responded by first flinching at the noise of the doors being slammed open, then laughing incredulously. "An heir, sir? Surely you don't mean-"

"I mean exactly what I said. One of these days I will tire of running this business, but I don't want it to die. I need an heir." Black Hat was eerily monotone in his speech. It seemed he had been thinking of this for a while.

"Well, it won't be by me, I'm sure you know," Flug said, wondering for a moment if Black Hat knew human males could not carry offspring.

"I know what you're thinking, and trust me, I am not so ignorant," Black Hat growled. "Demencia is to carry the child."

Flug felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. "S-sir, if it's with her, then why would you come to me about it? Not to ask my permission, I'm sure."

Black Hat sighed and rubbed his hand down his face. "Must you be so dense, Dr. Flug? You are to impregnate Demencia, and together you will produce my heir."

Flug couldn't help but bark out a laugh, not truly humorous, but shocked. "Jefe, I don't know what's gotten into you..."

"I'm serious, Flug," Black Hat snapped, and it was clear he was.

Flug would be lying if he said he hadn't thought of Demencia that way; no romantic potential lay between them, but the scientist had to admit she had a nice figure.

"You're becoming aroused," Black Hat observed, scenting Flug's pheromones easily.

_Damnit, Black Hat._ Flug swallowed. "You r-really want to do this? I-I'm not sure I'm prepared to raise a child..."

"You needn't be involved if it is too much for you. If you wished, the child would never know you were its father," Black Hat said patiently.

Flug shook his head. "No, I won't do that. I'll- jefecito, if it's something you want, I'll make sure I'm ready to be a f-father."

Black Hat nodded. "Meet me in my chambers tonight at ten. Be _clean_, and don't be late."

With a whirl of his tailcoat, Black Hat disappeared into a veil of smoke.

xx

"Demencia!" Black Hat yelled, rapping his cane against the door to the woman's room.

"Yeeeess Blackie?" came the response from inside, somehow louder than the punk rock playing. Demencia came crawling out (literally) in what looked like it used to be a regular nightgown, but with several holes cut out and replaced with various scraps of fabric.

"I have a special task for you," Black Hat cooed, knowing just how to get her to do what he wanted.

"Ooh, what is it, what is it?!"

"You are to produce a child for me -- before you get too excited, it's with Flug," the demon said, raising a hand to stop her from jumping him.

Demencia stood, leaning against the doorframe, and grinned coyly. "Are you sure you don't want me to be with you?" she trilled, one hand caressing a covered breast while the other lifted the skirt of her gown.

"Even if I wanted to, I cannot reproduce with your kind," Black Hat said with a scowl.

Demencia pouted and stopped her teasing. "Whatever. I kinda wanted to fuck the nerd anyway."

"Meet me in my quarters at ten. After a _thorough_ shower." Black Hat turned and walked away, leaving Demencia blinking and wondering what the hell her life had come to.

xx

Flug fidgeted anxiously as he walked down the hall to Black Hat's room, checking the time on his goggles every five seconds to make sure he wasn't late.

"Why ya so nervous, nerd?" a voice called from the ceiling, and Flug looked up to see Demencia in a patched-up nightgown.

"You scared the shit out of me," Flug grumbled, and continued walking, trying his best not to imagine whatever kind of sex he and Demencia were about to have.

"What, are you a virgin or something?" the lizard girl teased with a snicker.

"No!" Flug argued, blushing under his bag. He picked up his pace, hoping to reach Black Hat's bedroom before any more awkward conversation could be had.

Luckily, and strangely, Demencia remained quiet for the rest of their trip. She hopped onto the floor in front of Flug, entering Black Hat's room first.

It was no different from usual, other than an array of drinks made available on the bar, but somehow to Flug it felt like he'd never been there before.

"I will be watching to ensure you both perform properly," Black Hat said as he reclined in a chaise lounge across the room.

"Bullshit, you just want to cuck us," Demencia giggled.

"Never use that word again," Flug growled, crossing his arms.

Demencia stuck her tongue out. "Cuck."

"Can the two of you quit bickering long enough to copulate?" Black Hat hissed, gesturing to the bed.

Demencia blew a raspberry at Black Hat before pulling off her nightgown. She hadn't bothered to put on panties, so she stood naked.

"_Undress_, Flug," Black Hat said after a few long seconds of nothing. "You'd think you'd know how to have sex by now..."

Flug found it easy to obey Black Hat, careful not to pull off his bag as he removed his shirt. Next were his socks and pants. He paused when he was only in his underwear, a little fearful of what Demencia might say about his less than average size. With a deep breath, he pulled his briefs down and stepped out of them.

Demencia was too busy admiring Flug's shape to make a comment about his dick. "You are like, the textbook definition of a twink."

"I don't think twinks are in any textbooks," Flug retorted in a grumble.

Black Hat rolled his eyes.

Demencia pulled Flug toward the bed, as it seemed he was rooted to where he stood. She crawled on top of it and laid back, spreading her legs. "Well, come on," she said impatiently, one hand reaching to rub lazily at her clit.

"G-give me a second," Flug said, willing away his hesitation. He wrapped a hand around his still mostly soft cock and stroked. He could feel Black Hat's piercing gaze from across the room, and knowing he had his lover's attention made him harder.

"Just so you know," Black Hat called, "you are to ejaculate within Demencia at least three times, to ensure my child's conception."

Flug's heart picked up its pace at that. "T-three times is a lot, sir," he pointed out, hissing as he was brought to full hardness.

"For you, maybe. I'm sure Demencia will have the energy to fuck herself on you should you fail to perform," Black Hat said casually, and Flug bristled at the insult, but kept quiet.

The doctor crawled onto the bed, only now taking the time to look at Demencia. She was as beautiful as he had imagined, soft curves where Flug was all angles. Her breasts were round and perky, topped with bright pink, stiff nipples, and her freshly shaved pussy was wet, blushed, and swollen with arousal.

Flug moved Demencia's hand away from her crotch, replacing it with his own. He dragged his thumb between her soft lips and shivered at the thought of being buried in her heat.

His other hand moved to cup one of the hybrid's supple breasts, flicking his thumb over her nipple, smiling when he heard a quiet moan.

Flug felt Black Hat's quiet eyes on him again, and stole a glance toward the observer. He was reclined fully, palming at an obvious bulge in his pants. He grinned widely when he noticed he had Flug's attention.

"Quit being gay and fuck me," Demencia whined, and when Flug looked down, she had a petulant pout on her face. It was cute.

"Fine," Flug sighed as if it were a chore, unwilling to admit he was just as eager. He held Demencia's hip with his left hand while he used his right to guide his cock into place. He wasted no time in filling her hole, moaning loudly when he was buried completely.

"Fuck, you're tight," Flug groaned as he began to thrust. One hand came to rest beside Demencia's head while the other groped her breast.

Demencia whimpered and squeaked at each thrust, reaching down to rub and flick her aching, swollen clit.

After getting used to the feeling of Demencia's tightness clenching around him, Flug picked up the pace. She pulled him in with every thrust, pussy clenching like it was hungry for his cock.

"Harder, n-nerd," Demencia ordered, and Flug obeyed, pounding into her as hard as his lithe body could.

Black Hat let out a purr, unfastening his dress pants and pulling out his sizeable prick. He stroked the tapered, bumpy length slowly, focused on where Flug and Demencia were joined.

The noises they made were loud and obscene, squelching and slapping and moaning all reverberating through the room. The sound of their coupling only served to make Flug and Demencia more and more aroused.

"I'm c-close," Flug warned, thrusts staggering as he tried to hold back. He wanted this to last as long as possible.

"Already?" Demencia groaned. "I would say I expected m-more out of you, but honestly I d-didn't..."

Black Hat cleared his throat. "Degradation is to come from my mouth only, thank you," he hissed, squeezing the head of his cock.

Flug wanted to thank his boss, but he was too close to think. He only lasted a few more seconds, shooting his load deep into Demencia's insides.

The hybrid whimpered, the elation of being filled along with the persistent hand at her clit bringing her, too, over the edge.

Flug leaned over Demencia, cock softening inside, but he was reluctant to pull out. It just felt too good.

However, Demencia had other ideas. She wiggled out from under Flug, pushing him onto his back and crawling backwards down the bed.

"Wh-what are you- nghh!" Flug cried out as she took his flaccid, sensitive cock into her mouth, sucking eagerly at it in efforts to bring it back to hardness.

It didn't take long; Flug's refractory period was fairly short. He moaned softly on every exhale, hips twitching when Demencia licked his slit or dragged her teeth gently along his underside.

He suddenly realized just how hot he was under his bag. Anxiety rippled through him and he shivered.

Demencia came off of him, wiping her mouth. She grinned, but the smile fell as she took in the sight of Flug nervously twitching his hands and averting his gaze.

"Dude, what's got you so freaked out?" she asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"'M overheating," Flug managed to answer.

"So take the bag off?" Demencia offered.

"Uhhh," Flug replied, looking to Black Hat, who was visibly irritated.

"Just take it off, Flug. You'll be fine," Black Hat assured him, and somehow that made it easier for Flug to gently remove his goggles and bag and set them aside.

He ran his scarred hands through his dirty blond hair, then reached for his goggles again. His eyes were unfocused, and it dawned on Demencia that Flug was blind.

She knew better to say anything about that.

Once Flug's goggles were securely back on his head, his vision restored, he pulled Demencia back up toward him, and began to nip at her neck and collarbone.

"I," he said between gentle bites, "think you should...ride me."

Demencia giggled softly, and nodded. "Pretty sure I can do that."

She seemed to be in a bit of a hurry, and in only a few seconds, Flug's cock was buried in her again.

Demencia rode Flug like her life depended on it. Somehow he'd forgotten just how physically powerful she was, and it showed in the way she fucked herself on him. He didn't have to do anything at all, just lay there while her wet heat squeezed him in.

Flug's left hand migrated to her right breast and gave its nipple a gentle flick with his thumb, which drew out a soft whine from Demencia. He took the soft pink bud between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it around gently, eliciting even more pretty noises from the hybrid.

He moved his right hand down to her clit, and she bit her lip, feeling herself get close. "Flug," she moaned softly, staring down into those nearly comical goggles of his.

Hearing his own name moaned like that nearly sent Flug over the edge, and he involuntarily squeezed harder on Demencia's breast and pressed more insistently at her clit. She gave a strangled scream and squeezed around him as she came, sending him over the edge as well.

He held her down by her hips as he emptied himself inside her, groaning deeply through his climax. He felt slightly dizzy when it was over, but Demencia wasn't done with him quite yet.

She leaned down and kissed Flug sloppily, and he moaned into it as she raised off of him. She grabbed his dick none too gently and he cried out, oversensitive from two consecutive orgasms.

"Stopstopstop," Flug breathed, and to his surprise, she did, albeit with a frown.

A low, frustrated growl came from Black Hat, and he snapped his fingers. Suddenly Flug was hard and ready to go again, and it was as if he hadn't even cum at all. He squeaked as Demencia grabbed him again, jerking him just this side of roughly.

"I want you to fuck me from behind," she purred, in a way that made Flug whimper. He nodded, and they managed to get into the right position and back it with little time between.

Black Hat's magic seemed to have made him last a little longer, but it still felt too soon when Flug's orgasm came. He reached around Demencia's leg and rubbed at her clit until she shook with the force of her own climax.

Flug was dimly aware of Black Hat crying out as he finished into a handkerchief, but mostly, he felt like he was going to pass out.

He pulled out and flopped onto the bed, and Demencia maneuvered so she was laying on his chest. This felt awkward to him, but he figured he'd humor her. Not that he could get her off if he tried.

"Well!" Black Hat said loudly as he stood, fully dressed and composed as ever. "You both can get out of my room now. A pregnancy test will be in order two weeks from now."

Flug jumped at the exclamation, and watched Demencia as she crawled away to retrieve her nightgown. He stood and began gathering his own clothes as she headed out down the hall, presumably to her own room to rest.

Suddenly he felt Black Hat's hand on his shoulder from behind, and he smiled gently when familiar lips pressed against his warm, damp neck.

"I look forward to raising this child with you," Black Hat said softly into Flug's ear, and his smile widened.

"Me too," he agreed, and had no argument when Black Hat tugged him back towards the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment if you liked!


End file.
